The Chance of a Lifetime
by carliegibbs
Summary: Six different people attend the same college, causing the others world to change completely. Story is better than summary RxEm, ExB, JxA
1. Preface

Mary Brandon was requested that she was called Alice...well not requested but demanded. She hated the name Mary but loved Alice. She was about 4'11, black spiky hair, and big brown hazel eyes. Her state was Mississippi but if she didn't tell you, you wouldn't have guessed it. Alice loved fashion and she dreamed of becoming a famous clothing designer.

* * *

Rosalie Hale was a New York girl and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She had the money, looks, and clothes. Rosalie had long blonde hair, violet eyes, and a slim body. She loved to work on cars but she hoped to open her own clothing store.

* * *

Edward Masen lived in Chicago for all of his life, never leaving the city once. He had bronze hair, which never seemed to be neat and green eyes. He was talented with the piano but his dream was to become a doctor like his godfather, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Emmett McCarty was born and raised in Tennessee. He was a big boy with curly black hair and blue eyes. Even though he was scary looking, he was more of a child than anything else. He was in love with sports and dreamed of becoming a football player.

* * *

Isabella Swan hated the spotlight and gifts, which everyone in her life seemed to ignore. She demanded that everyone call her Bella, not her given name. Bella had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a natural klutz and she dreamed of opening her own restaurant or becoming a writer.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock was the charmer. He had the southern accent, blonde hair, silver eyes, and muscular build. He was blessed with a talent to play guitar but he rarely let anyone hear him play. He planned on going to college to get a degree then go back to Texas and take care of the ranch.

* * *

Six different people that never met will realize that fate brought them together. They will find love, friendship, enemies, and help the others with their past. What will happen when Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Isabella, and Jasper all attend the same school?

A/N: I do not own the Twilight characters, I am merely writing a story on what I think would happen if they were all human, all about the same age, and well what I explained. Please R/R


	2. Heading Off

Alice's Story

* * *

"Mom…" I whined, as she clung onto me, which was a sight since I was 4'11 and she was 5'7. "I'm going to be late for the bus."

"Sorry." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "My own baby is off to college!" I looked around for my dad. He was always late for everything.

My parents were never married. I was a love child from their junior year of high school. My mom took care of me while my dad took off to college to become a lawyer. He came back with a fiancé and sent checks every month to help mom raise me, though by the time he came back, I was twelve years old.

"I guess he's not coming." I sighed and picked up my bags. Kissing my mom's cheeks, I headed off for the bus stop. By the time I got there, it was pouring down rain and luckily, the bus was there. I got on the bus, paid my fare, and waited to get to the airport where I would head off to college.

* * *

Rosalie's Story

* * *

"Rose, baby, you should stay here and go to college with me." Royce kissed my neck, making me wince. We had an argument last night about whether if I would go to college where I wanted to or not. He decided that sleeping with me forcefully would make me want to stay. It just made me want to get away from him that much faster.

"I already accepted the offer and I have a dorm room. It would be just silly for me to refuse it now." I tried to persuade him.

"Damn it Rose!" He started to get mad. I never really understood why I decided to be his girlfriend in the first place.

"It's my choice, not yours!" I screamed at him.

"I'll let you go." He started to reason with me. "But you gotta come home every chance you can to see me."

"I will." I said. "Not." I whispered so quiet he had no chance of hearing me.

"Let's get you to the airport." He got my bags and walked out of my house. My parents never cared about me. Dad was always working and mom was sleeping with his boss.

The drive there was silent. I knew he was still probably thinking of ways to convince me to stay here in New York; he was so easy to read sometimes. He acted like a gentleman; which he wasn't, got my bags out of the car, and walked me to the boarding area.

"See you at Thanksgiving." He gave me a kiss, basically violating my mouth. I had to literally push him off me.

"I'm going to miss my flight." I told him. Picking up my bags, I walked away from him. Hopefully, I meet good friends at college so I wouldn't have to come back to New York.

* * *

Edward's Story

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Eddie!" Tanya cried, clinging onto to me. She's been like this since I told everyone I was going to college in Alaska, not Chicago for college.

"Don't call me Eddie, its Edward." I reminded her. But, she wouldn't listen. She kept crying on about how we wouldn't be together since she wasn't going to college. Tanya kept claiming she'd wait for me. Yeah right, she kept getting mad at me because I wanted to wait till marriage. That's what she thought.

"We'll miss you Edward." Esme wiped the tears. Finally pulling away from Tanya, I hugged my godmother. She was the closest thing to a mother to me since mine died five years ago in a car wreck.

"You too Esme." I kissed her cheek. Then I turned to the man who inspired me. He was more of a father and a man than my own dad was. He took care of me when dad kicked me out for not wanting to go to law school.

"Edward." Carlisle hugged me. "Do well at school son." It made me grin that he thought of me as his son. They found out Esme wasn't able to have kids, yet Carlisle stuck by her. I wanted to be a good doctor just like him some day.

"Come back and see us now okay?" Esme asked but it was more of a command than anything else. Pulling me close, she whispered in my ear, "And try to find someone better than Tanya. It shouldn't be that hard." That made me chuckle. It was no secret that Carlisle and Esme hated Tanya and that she didn't like them.

"Bye Esme, Carlisle." Tanya gave me a sloppy kiss on the mouth before pulling away. "Bye Tanya." I waved and walked onto the plane to my new life at college.

* * *

Emmett's Story

* * *

"You're going to miss the bus Emmett Dale McCarthy!" I shot out of bed before running around my room to pack last minute things. The door slammed open. There was only one person I feared and is was my mother. Though I was a full foot taller than her, she scared the crap out of me. "You were supposed to pack last week Emmett!" She sighed but helped me.

"I'm going to miss you ma." I kissed her cheek. My younger brothers came in the kitchen.

"Bye Emmett." Bradley told me.

"Yeah bye Emmett." Corey grinned at me.

You may wonder where my dad is. He stuck around to raise the twins till they were three then he left us for another woman. I didn't care to meet him, if he didn't want to stick around, then why should I search for him?

"There's your bus." She hugged me. "Don't get in any trouble." She warned me.

"Bye ma." I hugged her. "Bye Bradley, Corey." When I walked out of the door, they were arguing because I said Corey's name after Bradley's. College life here I come.

* * *

Bella's Story

* * *

After nearly tripping over every flat surface, we made it to the loading gate at the airport. Mom had flown out to see me go to college, dad was there teary eyed, and my best friend Jake was probably thinking of ways to get me to go to the one in Seattle.

"My little girl is off to college." Charlie tried to hold in the tears. He awkwardly hugged me before stepping back. I was suddenly caught up in my mom's bear hug.

"Mom." I managed to get out. "Can't…breathe." She loosened up on the hug but didn't let go.

"Promise to write every day?" She looked at me.

"I'll write as often as I can." If I didn't forget, I thought to myself.

She kissed my cheek, squeezed me tightly before standing with my dad. I didn't fail to notice that she took his hand.

"Bells." Jake came forward and hugged me. Dad always wished that me and Jacob would end up together, and so did Jake, I just couldn't see myself with him. He was my best friend and I grew up with him. I bathed him with when we were 2 and 1 years old.

"Hey Jake." I hugged him back. He smelt of wood and car oil. He was standing his own mechanic shop with the money his dad saved up for him for college when he was still working. Plus, he had some spare change from the jobs he did for people in Forks and La Push.

"Promise to come home before the school year is over?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. His black eyes were warm and patient.

"Promise." I reached up and pecked his cheek. "I gotta go before I miss my flight." I grabbed my bags and walked through the gate, only tripping a couple times. I wasn't fond of the cold, but I got a full scholarship to a college in Alaska, so I could deal with the cold.

* * *

Jasper's Story

* * *

"I can't believe it. The first Whitlock is going to college!" My mom was overly excited about this. I had gotten a scholarship for a school in Alaska, a big change from Texas, but I was happy that it wouldn't cost my family.

"You've said that for the past hour mom." I reminded her, waiting for someone to call my flight. When they did, I gave her a big hug. "Tell dad I said bye."

"I will." My dad was unable to come since there was some trouble at the factory he worked at, when he wasn't home with us, taking care of the ranch. "Bye Jasper." She kissed my cheek and I ran to catch my flight.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the girls meeting each other. So, please review and thanks for reading

carliegibbs


	3. Meeting The Roommates

Bella's P.O.V

* * *

I scanned the hallway for my room number, not finding it on the closed doors so I went to the open ones and sure enough, I found it. Walking in, I saw a small kitchen but it wasn't that small. A couch sat against a wall and a TV was on.

A small pixie-like girl came out of a room and stopped when she saw me. Her black hair was spiky and she had big brown eyes that were lighter than mine. She looked me up and down before gracefully walking over to me.

"I'm Alice." She introduced herself. "You're either Isabella or Rosalie."

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I told her, starting to think. A dorm usually held two people, but these one had three.

"Okay, there are three rooms and I have the middle one, so you can choose which one you want." She told me before going back to her room. I chose the room on the left.

There was a bare bed, a desk, dresser, and a closet. I opened the window and placed my bags on the floor. After realizing this is real, I started unpacking my stuff. Once I was done, I walked into Alice's room. She already had an A on the door. I could tell she chose this one because it had the biggest closet. She was still unpacking. I noticed that she had sheets on her bed.

"I was getting ready to come in there." Alice pouted while hanging up a black dress.

"Do you need sheets?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I brought extra from home." She went digging through her bag and tossed clean white sheets at me. Alice asked me to keep her company while she was waiting for Rosalie so we could decide what food to get.

"How did you know our names?" I asked as we sat down in the living room on the couch.

"I asked housing. It took a bit of convincing, but they told me." She said as a beautiful blonde walked in.

"Are you guys Alice and Bella?" She asked. Once we nodded, she shut the door and sighed. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes.

"We were wondering, if once your done unpacking, if you wanted to go grocery shopping with us." Alice spoke.

"Where are the rooms?" She asked. I pointed to the one that would be hers and she took off to it without answering Alice's question.

"Hmm strange." Alice said, before turning on the TV. An hour later, Rosalie came out and sat beside me.

"Okay, when do we leave?" She asked.

"Now." Alice grabbed her purse and ran toward the door. Rosalie followed. "You coming Bella?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "I need to catch-up on some reading." They nodded before leaving. I shut the door and went to my room.

* * *

[Edward's P.O.V]

I was the first one to arrive to the dorm. After unpacking, I sat on the couch and read a book I brought with me. I was almost done with it when someone opened the door. Tearing my eyes from the book, I saw a guy with blonde hair and silver eyes.

"I'm Jasper." He spoke with a southern accent.

"Edward." I introduced myself. He went to choose a room. Jasper didn't come back for a while, so I guessed he was unpacking. Finishing the book, I went to see if he needed help.

"So, have you met the other guy yet?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. That's when the door slammed shut so we knew he was here.

"I'm Emmett." He spoke as me and Jasper walked into the hallway. Emmett was a big guy that was taller than Jasper. He had curly black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jasper and this is Edward." Jasper introduced us to our new roommate.

"Jazzy and Eddie." Emmett chuckled. "Where's my room?" He asked. We pointed to the empty room. "Thanks." He waved before going in us room. This experience should be fun.


End file.
